Unsaid Words
by isis-sg1
Summary: its a m/l fic with Asha dying and virus curing ..read ..enjoy then review
1. Default Chapter

'Unsaid Words.' 

Chapter One- The End of the Beginning. 

Asha lay in Max's arms, stabbed three times in the heart. It was raining and they were in a dark alleyway. The people ran off into the night escaping the crime scene. Asha was soaked with blood. 

'I know you've never liked me that much.' Asha sobbed. 'But thanks all the same for trying to save my life.' 

'Hey no prob.' said Max softly. 'Logan will be here any second.' 

'I guess I brought it all on myself. I shouldn't have joined the S1W. They think I did it. They think I set fire to it-' 

Max bit her lip. She knew this was all her fault and yet she was glad it wasn't here who was dying. But Logan cared about this woman, even if it was more than friendship, he still cared. And she cared about him. That was the issue right now. 

Joshua lurked in the shadows. 'Logan coming.' 

'Logan!' Max shouted. 'Over here!' 

Logan ran his hands through his dark blonde hair, and walked slowly over to Max she sat in a puddle of blood. 'Max! Are you OK?' 

'It's not me you have to worry about.' Max said quietly, looking down at Asha. Asha stopped breathing and Max knew it was all over. Logan just stared for a moment. 

'What happened?' He mumured. 

'Some bastards thought she set fire to Manticore.' Max replied. She tucked her long, dark hair over her ear, and stepped away from Logan. He knelt down beside his friend and wept. 

She left, Joshua following her. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. 

'This is all your fault, Max!' Logan shouted. 'All your fault. Asha is _dead_ Dead! Never coming back! And she was innocent! Do you hear me? Because you have some childish grudge against that transgenic factory!' 

'Childish grudge? I'll give you childish grudge!' 

'Just get out of my sight, Max! I don't want to ever see you again!' 

'Fine with me.' Max stormed out, forgetting to take her leather jacket with her. Logan stared at it briefly before throwing it in the trash. In the middle of the night, he got out of bed, removed it from the trash, and placed it in the bathroom cabinet where he locked it. He just wasn't ready to let Max go just yet. 

'Hi boo.' said Max. 

'What's up?' Original Cindy was cooking in the kitchen. Her new girlfriend was a big fan of chinese food. 'Do you wanna taste my noodles?' 

'Excuse me?' Max demanded. 

'I was talking to Yasmine! Say hi to Yasmine.' 

'Oh. Hi.' Max said grudgingly. 'Look, here's the story. I'm leaving Seattle. Just for a while. Logan and me had this big bust-up and I need to get my head round things.' 

'Are you sure? What about Joshua?' 

'He's coming with. So I don't get lonely or nothing. I'll go pack my things and be out of your hair. I'll miss you.' 

'Just be back soon.' Original Cindy said. 

'Promise.' Max replied. They hugged, and Max went to her room. 


	2. Thinking it over

Chapter Two. 

'Canada's beautiful this time of year.' Max drawled as she stopped her motorbike. Joshua climbed off it and scratched his head in bewilderment. 

'Why Max and Joshua in Canada?' He asked. 

She shrugged. 'For a break. Now. Shall we go find a place to stay or what? Alec paid me back the money he owes me, so we can afford somewhere pretty nice.' 

They found a hotel that suited Max's requirements, and they got adjoining rooms. Joshua went straight to sleep in her lap. Later that night, she got up, and left him on the couch. She left the room and headed for the lake outside. 

She found a rock and sat down. She took a Tryphotan for her seizures, as her hand was shaking. She couldn't stop thinking about the past. Her whole life. 

Being an X5, at Manticore, with her hair shaved off, training to be a soldier. Starting as X5-452, and then becoming Max Guevara. Meeting Logan and getting wrapped up in Eyes Only. Original Cindy. Sketchy, Herbal Thought, Normal. Lydecker and Asha. Going back to Manticore after getting shot, and all those desperate attempts to escape. The horror of finding out Alec was trying to mate with her! And finding Joshua in the basement. All these people who she had come across in her short but eventful life. How had it all gone so wrong? 

She couldn't shake the image of Logan's angry eyes away. Just the thought of not being able to return to him was enough to make her sick. Not seeing him at all was worse than not even being able to touch him. 

Then she returned to the hotel to find Joshua up and about. He stopped in his tracks when she entered. Then he said 'Max sad.' 

'Yeah, I know. But it'll soon pass. I'm gonna make some money, then find this damn cure.' 

'Logan and Max- that's the plan?' 

'I don't know what the plan is anymore.' She sighed, and locked herself in the bathroom where she began to cry silently- for the first time in her life. 


	3. Back to 'Normal'

Months later, Max returned after finding the cure. It hadn't been easy to get it either. It had cost her over twenty thousand dollars, which she had managed to get through casinos and small but well-paid jobs such as beating up people. It was amazing how much some people were willing to pay to get someone else's head kicked in. 

She knocked on Original Cindy's door, but there was nobody in, so Max headed over to Jam Pony. 

Normal looked her up and down. 'Well, if it isn't the prodigal daughter. I'm not giving you your job back if that's what you're after. It may be news to you but we don't hire people that don't bother coming in.' 

Max raised her eyebrows. 'Have you ever heard of maternity leave?' 

Normal was stunned, but called after her 'Hey, who's the father? Someone I know?' 

Max found Original Cindy sitting down. 

'Boo! Long time no see!' Cindy shrieked, grabbing Max into a warm hug. 

'I found a cure!' Max said excitedly. 

Original Cindy said 'Why ain't you over at Rollerboy's house now?' She wanted to know. 

'I haven't seen him since Asha died. I can't face him.' 

'You gotta face him sooner or later Boo. It's gonna get harder the longer you leave it.' 

'Yeah, I know.' Max said. 'I'll see him tonight. So? What's been goin' on with you?' 

Original Cindy replied 'Normal's a pain in the ass as usual.' as they watched him trying to get someone to take a package. 

Max laughed. 'So what's new.' 

Suddenly Normal shouted out 'Hot run to Foggle Towers!' Original Cindy nudged her friend. 

'Here's your chance! What are you waiting for?' 

Max jumped up. It was now or never. 


	4. The Unsaid words are Spoken

Max creeped in after picking the lock of the door. It had barely changed. Still the same old bachelor pad. Nice furniture, expensive art. Typical Logan. 

She heard the tapping of the computer, and spied him in his usual corner. Using her stealth, she tiptoed up behind him, and declared 'Package from Jam Pony Messenger Service.' 

There was a silence. Logan stopped, and stared at the computer. He knew who it was- or he hoped he knew. If only it was her.... Slowly, he swivelled around in his computer chair and gasped. 

'Max?' 

'Please sign here.' She said, smiling weakly. 

'I thought you were gone for good.' 

Max put her hands on her hips, dropping the package on his lap. 'You don't get rid of me that easily' She said, walking away from him into the kitchen. 

They sat opposite each other at the table, separated by silence. 

'So did-' 

'Are you-' They said simultaneously. Then they laughed uneasily. 

'You go first.' said Max, taking a sip of her coffee. 

'I think there's been a lot of unsaid words.' Logan said after a pause. 'You took off before I had the chance to apologise. I was upset about Asha, but I never blamed you, Max. You did what you had to do.' 

'You said I had a childish grudge.' 

'I never meant it. It was in the heat of the moment. I take back everything I said.' Logan stared into his coffee for a moment. This was hard to say, but he had to let her know exactly how he felt. 'I don't think I can live in a world that doesn't have you in it, Maxie.' 

'Maxie?' 

'It was hard while you were away. I didn't have anyone. But I need you.' 

'I need you too.' Max placed her hand over his softly. He tore his hand away. 

'Max! The virus!' 

She grinned. 'What virus?' 

'Remember? Manticore? You're the carrier!' 

Max simply laughed. 'It's gone. For good. If you want, I can go get it back but-' 

'Really? For good?' This seemed too perfect to be true. 'Am I dreaming?' 

'No. This is one hundred percent reality.' Max replied. 'So am I forgiven?' 

'Am I?' Logan asked. He stood up and turned on some music, then pulled her up to join him. Slowly she took her hand in his and they started to dance in Logan's dimly lit apartment. 

'Logan Cale, you are one smooth talker.' She whispered into his ear. 

'How about this: I want you to move in here? First thing tomorrow? I don't take no for an answer.' 

'I never want to leave your arms again.' was her tender answer. 

They kissed, and nothing in the world could ever tear them apart again. Not even a virus , a blonde S1W. Or even Manticore. 


End file.
